Am I Tuff Enuff?
by FRiEDCHiCKiN
Summary: Dallas completely forgot about his sister, but now, circumstance has brought her to Tulsa to live with him. My first fic,story better than summary, please read and review!
1. Downbound Train

**Disclaimer:**

_**Ponyboy: Sooo, we got some tuff stuff here, eh Cherry?**_

_**Cherry: Why, yes we do.**_

_**Ponyboy: Like Dally, having a baby sister... hehehe... sucker...**_

_**Cherry: That was kind of rude... tackles Pony to the ground Holler Uncle!**_

_**Ponyboy: Neveerrr!**_

_**Cherry: At least tell me I own you!**_

_**Pony: YOU... DONT... OWN... US... .S.E. HINTON... gasps**_

_**Cherry: Ok,ok, we're taking up precious reading time...**_

_**Pony; Tah DAH!**_

**Dally's POV**

I had just gotten out of the cooler, and decided my presence should burden the few people who have stood by me through my life. So, kicking a can, I made my way towards the Curtis' house. The Curtis', and the other two misfits that hang about us, see me as a tough character, hard and cold. But half the things I told them were lies. Or at least one thing: I am not an only child. I claim to be from the ghetto in New York City, which is true. And, I was jailed at the age of ten, and I was pretty much always tough and hard, but I was only that way so I could protect my family. My mother was a hooker, and a drunk. I'm sure she's sorry she ever gave birth to me, and one other person... my younger sister, Holly. We are biological siblings, both Winstons. My sister was sent away to a boarding school by my mother. Truth is, I haven't given her any thought since I got to Tulsa, but I recieved a letter a few days before I was released, from my father. It read:

_Dear Mr. Winston:_

_I am writing to inform you about your daughter, Holly Winston, who was previously in_

_care of a boarding school. She had been lifted a grade, due to her intellect, and_

_therefor will be starting grade 9, though she is technically a grade 8 student. _

_Unfortunately, your wife died a few months ago, and with your financial situation,_

_you cannot take care of the fees for the high school she would be attending, so we are _

_sending her over to you and your son. She will arrive at the train station at 3:00 pm_

_on Wednesday October 11th. You and your son are expected to be there to pick her up._

_Good day,_

_Governor of Education, New York State._

When my father gave it to me, he told me that he wouldn't take care of her, and that it was up to me. I would never tell, but truth is, I loved my sister. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. SO, I was actually taking responsibility for something other than a crime for once.

I spent about an hour at the Curtis house, then decided to roam around town looking for trouble. When I found nothing, I went to Darry's and fell asleep on the couch. It was the middle of the night, so nobody knew I had snuck in. I woke up around 2:30pm.

"Oh, shit!"

"What's the matter, Dally?" Ponyboy asked from the porch. He and Johnny were playing cards.

"I gotta go pick my sis up, y'all comin'?" I said, laughing when they gave me looks of sheer shock. "C'mon, I'll explain on the way." And so I did. I was surprised at how calm I appeared to be, even for me. Though my palms were sweating, I was cool, as if this was something I did everyday. When we got there, we had to wait for about 10 minutes. Then, a train pulled up, stopped with a whistle and a screech of the tracks, and out came a girl with long white-blond hair, and ears like a lynx.

**Ponyboy's POV**

A train pulled up, stopped with a whistle and a screech of the tracks, and out came a girl with white-blond hair, and ears like a lynx. She was the image of Dally, but she was good looking. Extremely pretty, actually. She wore normal, decent clothing, and a sad expression. Or maybe a nervous expression, I couldn't tell. She didn't look 14, she looked at least 15, or 16.

"Hey, kid!" Dally yelled at her. She descended the steps, and came towards us, cautiously.

"Dallas?" she said uncertainly. Dally nodded. She threw her arms around him, and Dally opened his eyes wide. He slowly raised his hand, and patted her on the back, as if unsure of what to do.

"Uh... this is Ponyboy, and Johnny." She smiled at us, then looked back at Dally.

"So... should we go... wherever it is we live...?" she asked. A muscle twitched under Dally's eye. The only place he had was the house his father provided. An evil look suddenly took over his face, and he picked up her suitcase.

"Yeah... yeah, I 'spose so..."


	2. Sweet Home Oklahoma

**Disclaimer:**

_**Pony: tisk tisk, I think we forgot to mention something?**_

_**Cherry: indeed. In this fic, the events of The Outsiders didn't happen.**_

_**Pony: so bite me!**_

_**Cherry: ...**bites Ponyboy..._

_**Pony: ow... let's get started!**_

**Dally's POV**

I could only think of one place to go: the empty house beside Pony's. I hung there sometimes when I didn't want to bother Darry, or Soda, or Pony, but I usually stayed at the Curtis residence because I have another confession to make:_ I'm afraid of sleeping alone. _I mean, I don't have to actually sleep with someone, I just hate sleeping in an empty house by my lonesome. Don't know why...

"Why are you all so quiet?" she asked. Johnny and Pony shrugged. She didn't have a southern accent at all... she sounded like a Manhattan kid. Like I used to sound.

"Just around here," I said. We turned the corner, and found the house. It was decorated real nice, had furniture and everything inside. I noticed the "FOR SALE" sign stuck in the front yard. I kicked it over as we passed it. "I never got a chance to take that down."

"Nice place..." she commented.

"Yeah, sure..." I replied nonchalantly. I opened the nearest door to try and find her a room, but it ended up being a broom closet. "Woops..." I opened another door, to see a nicely decorated bedroom, it was clean, so it was good. I put her bags down, and let her take a look. "This ok?"

"It's nice." she said, smiling.

"Good... uh, wanna come meet the gang?"

"Better believe it!" she exclaimed. So the four of us walked next door, to see Darry reading the paper in his armchair. Sodapop and Steve were arm wrestling, and Two-Bit was making wisecracks as their faces all turned red with laughter, or concentration.

'Hey y'all." Two-Bit said, eyeing Holly. "Johnny, what have I told you about picking up good lookin' broads like this?"

"Lay off Two-Bit, that's my sister." I said. Everyone fell silent, and stared at me.

"Hi." Sodapop said, smiling ,and confused as hell.

"Bullshit Dally." Steve said.

"No, they are, look at the hair... and the eyes..."Soda said in awe.

"Yeah, but Dally's Mr. Super-Tough, and she looks scared." Two-Bit cracked. I rolled my eyes.

"Wise-ass..." I muttered. "This is Holly anyhow, can she hang with y'all while I go take care of some shit?"

"Yeah, no sweat." Soda chirped. Without another word, I climbed down the front steps and made my way to the Brumly Boy's hangout.

**Pony's POV**

I noticed that Holly looked rather offended. I imagine she wanted to spend time with Dally. Meh, Dally probably doesn't care about her... he doesn't care about anything. She sighed, and sat on the counch.

"Is Dallas in a bad mood?"

"Nah, he's in a good mood today! Infact, I've never seen him happier!" Two-Bit joked. She rolled her eyes. Woah... Dallas. It almost scared me... how they looked so much alike, but so different. He wasn't good looking, and she was gorgeous.

"So.. what brings you to Tulsa?" Soda asked kindly.

"My mother died, and we couldn't afford the boarding school. Do you know when my dad gets home?" Soda and I exchanged glances.

"Your dad... he... well, he..."

"He don't live with you." Steve finished for Soda. She opened her eyes wide for a split second, then sat quietly.

"When will Dallas be back?"


	3. Dreamer

**Disclaimer:**

_**Ponyboy: Well, new chapter.**_

_**Cherry: Yeah yeah...**_

_**Ponyboy: Ever notice all your chapters are song titles, or parodies of a song title?**_

_**Cherry: No duh smarty. **_

**Dally's POV**

I opened the front door quietly, and tip-toed into the house, but there was no need. Holly was sitting on the couch crossly, with her arms folded and her eyes blazing. She was fully dressed for bed, and looked tired, but she obviously wasn't sleeping.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business." I replied dumbly. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you have been home _4 hours _ago?"

"I'm 17 kid, you're 13. Get to bed."

"I'm 14, and if you had been around, or at least cared a little bit, you would know that." she said coldly, getting up and stomping into her bedroom. Gosh, I felt bad. Why? I don't care...

_'But you _**do**_ care...' _nagged the little voice inside my head. I sighed, and went into Holly's room. It was all frilly, and decorated in pink and creme lace. Kinda fancy for the dump of a house it was in. I turned the light on and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you mad at me?" I said dully. She never answered, but I could see that she was awake by her reflection in the mirror on the dresser. She closed her eyes quick and pretended to snore. "I know you're awake." She snored louder... stubborn kid. "You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." Still no answer. "You know... we're all we've got now."

"What about dad." she said finally.

"Dad don't give a shit about you or me." I said coldly. "That's why we're here. And don't go lookin' for him either, he's a drunk an' a drug dealer. I don't.. don't want you hangin' round that shit." I yawned.

"Fine by me." I stroked her hair gently... it was the same colour as mine, but softer, and longer.

"Night kid."

"Night Dally dearest." I laughed and shut the door gently after I turned the light out. Now to find my room. After opening a few doors, I found another room decorated in Coca-Cola trademark fashions. I slipped my shirt and jeans off, and hopped into bed.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Birds were chirping like crazy, so I could tell it was early in the morning. I hopped out of bed and ran into Holly's room, which was where it was coming from. I saw her sitting up in bed, sweat and tears running down her face.

"What's wrong!"

"Nothing..." she said, wiping her eyes.

"Somethin's gotta be wrong..."

"You remember Rocky Drum? From Brooklyn?" I remembered him only too well. He was like Tim Shepard, butfrom New York.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He... well, he got shot... right in front of me..." I opened my eyes wide with shock. My mind was racing. Shot? In front of my baby sister?

_'He had it coming...' _said the voice again. _You shut up! _I thought. I sighed.

"I... I just have nightmares about it every once in a while... wake up like this..." Another tear strolled down her cheek. I sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey... cool it... he had it comin'..." Even I said it! Jeez...

"D-don't s-say that!" she said, sobbing. _Boy howdy, I'm the best big brother ever... _I thought sarcastically.

"C'mon man..." I said, putting my arms around her. Glory, was this akward...

"He missed you, ya know... always asked about you..." I sighed again. It was 4:00am according to the clock on the bedside table.

"You oughtta go back to sleep." I said, exhausted.

"I ain't tired."

"C'mon man... I'm tired." I mumbled as I stretched my arms out.

"Then go back to bed!"

"I can't if you're gonna scream bloody murder all mornin'!"

"I won't." she said simply, shrugging.

"You go back to sleep now." I said, pointing at her. She rolled over. _Damnit, kid... gave me two fights already... _I thought as I stumbled back into bed.

_'Maybe _**you**_ asked for them...'_

"Shut up..." I mumbled into the darkness.

**Holly's POV**

I woke up in a calmer state than what I was in earlier. I got up and searched the house, but Dally was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit... stupid kid..." I muttered. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I caught myself staring at the mirror. Man, I've been through alot. Cutting, anorexia. I still stick the fingers down once in a while. I gained alot of weight when mom died, and I didn't want that to happen again. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. _Damn, I'm ugly..._ I thought. I sighed unhappily, and looked around. How could Dally do this to me again? He needs to learn some responsibility. _Maybe I'll go see that Pony kid... _I thought. He was cute... really cute. Just my age too.

"He couldn't like an ugly doormat like me..." I thought aloud.I decided to suck it up, and sauntered over next door.

"Anybody home?"

"Yeah, C'mon in!" somebody yelled from inside. I walked in, and found Ponyboy on the couch reading. A dreamer, no doubt.

"Hi..." I said shyly.

"Hi..." he muttered back, just as shy. "So.. uh, where's Dally?"

"God knows..." I muttered sourly.

"Oh... you wanna go see Soda at the DX?"

"Which one's Soda?" I asked, hoping it was the hansome one. Sure enough...

"The good lookin' one." he laughed. I smiled.

"Sure, why not." We walked to a gas station, not far from our neighbourhood. We walked inside, and the smell of tar and grease hit me hard.

"Here comes the hobo, and his new girlfriend too." joked a boy with curly dark hair. Steve was who he came to be. I saw him blushed, and felt my face get hot.

"Here, on the house." Soda said, handing us each a Pepsi.

"Thanks."


	4. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Disclaimer:**

_**Cherry: Well, chapter four.**_

_**Ponyboy: Yay.**_

_**Cherry: Dally is schizo, no?**_

_**Ponyboy: No.**_

_**Cherry: Pony has PMS.**_

_**Ponyboy: Yeah, that's it. You don't own us.. you wish you owned us.**_

_**Cherry: I will warn you, I have a voodoo doll kit, and I'm not afraid to use it!**_

_**Ponyboy: Yeah yeah, on with it!**_

**Ponyboy's POV**

We sat around the DX and helped with the cars for a bit, then we decided to go for a cigarette, since I had none. We met Two-Bit and Johnny on the way up.

"Hey Pony kid! Hilly got yer tongue?" Two-Bit said delightfully.

"Holly." she corrected.

"Say hi, Johnnycake." Johnny just smiled, and looked at the ground. Johnny is my best buddy, and is even shyer than I am. I guess Holly noticed.

"How come you so shy, Johnny?" she said as we made our way to the grocery store.

"I dunno..." he muttered quietly in response. We got in, and Two-Bit bought us all a pack of Kools.

"Hey, I'm goin' to the Nightly Double tonight, y'all wanna come?" said Two-Bit.

"Yeah." Johnny and I said in unison. We all stared at Holly.

"'What, me too?"

"No, the boogeyman, yeah you."

"Sure, seein' as Dally prob'ly wont be home." She said, rolling her eyes as she said her brothers name. I wondered vaguely if they got along when nobody was around. We went back to my place, and hung out, then Holly went to 'her place' to get ready to go to the Nightly Double.

**Holly's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in our bathroom, and tried to see what I could do about my hair. It was really flat... I sighed, took a quick shower, then blow-dried it. There was a bit of volume in the silvery-blonde bird's nest that is my hair. I put on a black top and low-cut jeans, and threw on a bit of makeup. _I look like a clown... _I thought as I gingerely smoothed my top. The bathroom door flung open, and Dallas was standing there with an angry face. It softened when he saw me.

"Where were you?"

"In here...?"

"Ha-ha, I mean earlier."

"I was hangin' out with Ponyboy, and the quiet kid... and Three-Bite or whatever you call him." Dally nodded. "Hey, is it ok if I go to the drive in with them tonight?" He stood dumbstruck for a minute.

"Yeah... I guess..." he mumbled. I don't think he's used to being asked for permission. It seems like everyone around here's too tough to say 'please', and 'thank you'.

"Kay... well, I'm leaving now... you gonna be home tonight?"

"I dunno, kid." he sighed. I put my hand on my hip.

"What the hell are you doing that keeps you too busy to come home before two in the mornin', huh?" For a second I thought he was gonna smack me across the face, but he just chuckled.

**Dally's POV **

"What the hell are you doing that keeps you too busy to come home before two in the mornin', huh?" By reflex, my first reaction would have been to smack her hard across the face, but I chuckled instead at how like-me she was. Forceful and tough. I didn't really want her to be like that, like all the other greasy girls... but what else could she do in northern Tulsa? It was get tough, or get raped.

"Nothin' you need to know, kid. Now get goin'." She rolled her eyes at me, and stomped away. I shook my head... teenage girls...

**Holly's POV**

I stomped outside, and found the guys waiting on the Curtis' front lawn. They waved me over, and I skipped over to them. I never really was a movie person, but I just like to get out. We walked to this "Nightly Double" and stood as Two-Bit chatted up some girls wearing uber-short dresses, and leather jackets. They were both blonde, and dumb. They said 'like' too much, and giggled at _everything, _even though it's hard not to with Two-Bit around. We stood around watching them for a few minutes, when a red Corvette pulled up, and somebody inside threw a beer bottle at us. They parked, and got out of the vehicle. 5 boys approached us, all of them had Beatles haircuts, and were wearing tan pants and madras sweaters. They all had brown hair, and were drunk, accept for one. He looked sober, and was very hansome. He had yellow-blond hair, and looked like he didn't really want to be around those boys while they were drunk. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked around. His eyes fell on me, and my heart skipped a beat. He had china-blue eyes, and a warm, comfortable vibe. He gave me a small shameful smile, and tried to drag his friends away.

"C'mon guys, leave them-"

"Shut the hell up, Luke." one said, taking a swig of alchohol. Luke went back to the car, and I felt my heart get heavy. "How you doin' baby?" he said, swaying a little.

"Peachy." I said dryly. He put his arm around me, and I tried to pull it off.

"Hey, hows about you and me get together some time..."

"Get your hands off me, you drunk!" I said, still struggling to push him off. Two-Bit pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket, and Luke jumped out from the back of the Corvette.

"Alright, come on." he said, lifting his friend off me with ease. They all followed him into the car, the drunk one waving his middle finger at us. I rubbed my arms. That had happened more than once in New York, and I always got a chilly feeling of violation when it did. I rubbed my arms, shivering.

"Y'okay Hillary?" Two-Bit asked.

"Holly, and I'm fine." I said. We took our seats and watched the movie, and walked home. Dally wasn't home, of course, so I got ready for bed, and hopped onto the matress. I turned over, and fell asleep.


	5. School'd

**Disclaimer:**

_**Ponyboy: You don't own me, nah nah nah nah nah nah!**_

_**Cherry: But you love Holly! ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anyways... tah dah!**_

**Dally's POV**

_Man, it's been a long night... _I thought, scratching my chest as I lay in bed. I felt like a moron, like some blubbering, loser parent, worrying about Holly's first day of school. I heard a door open, then water running. I got up and took a Coke out of the fridge, wondering vaguely why chicks shower so much. I felt bad for coming in late again last night, but hey, I had business to take care of...

"Damn Buck..." I muttered, scratching my head. I have to do extra hours at work for another week, because the pay went down on my job for about a month. I also get 10 bucks for being the DJ at Buck's dumbass parties.

"Shouldn't be drinkin' Coke in the morning, Dally." she said finally coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing full clothing, which kept my mind at ease if you know what I'm saying.

**INTERRUPTION:**

_**Ponyboy: I don't know what he's saying...**_

_**Cherry: He means he's glad she's not wearing skanky clothes so that guys don't look at her, stupid.**_

_**END INTERRUPTION**_

**Holly's POV**

I grabbed an apple from the fridge, and slung my old school bag over my shoulder. I played with the buttons and patches until they sat in the correct places, and sighed.

"Don't wait up Dal'." I said, swinging out the door. I was still mad at him for not being home last night. _If he can't be there to raise me, I'll just have to raise myself... _I thought sadly. I walked up the steps of the Curtis house, and Ponyboy's brother Sodapop answered the door.

"Hey, you don't have to knock." he said, smiling. I entered and sat on the couch. "Ponyboy should be out in just a minute." I nodded. Ponyboy came out of his room looking sleepy and scruffy. His hair was a mess, and he looked as if he had been roughed up. "Tickle fight..." Soda said nonchalantly. I nodded. _Ok then..._

"Hey, sorry, just let me put some grease in my hair." he said.

"Okay." I waited patiently, feeling kind of akward. Pony finally came back with greasy hair and a back pack.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I said. I was hoping that Luke, the soc from last night, was going to be there. He looked my age. Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve came with us to school.

"Why isn't Soda coming?' I asked on the way there. Steve scowled, Two-Bit coughed, and Ponyboy looked down.

"He... dropped out..." Pony muttered.

"Oh..." I said, rather embarassed. "Sorry..."

"Well, here's the White House." Two-Bit said, breaking the silence. I looked at the big brown building in front of me. It was kind of shabby, and I missed my boarding school in New York. I scanned the yard for Luke, or even his friends, but you couldn't find John Lennon here, nevermind Luke whats-his-name. Everybody had the same haircut, the same clothes, except for the greasers. I took one last look around, and went to the principal's office. The principal, Mr. Foote, got me a homeroom teacher, then walked me to my first class, Math. I hated math with a passion. He opened the door, and pushed me into the classroom. In the middle of the room, there was a blonde boy with china-blue eyes staring at me, smiling. Luke, silly! I smiled shyly.

"This is Holly Winston, she moved here all the way from New York." The whole class stirred at the mention of my last name. Apparently, Dally was popular. Girls had expressions of fear on their faces. Half of the boys looked interested, the other half looked shocked.

"Hey, I didn't know Dally had a kid brother." said a soc from the back. I was about to yell profanities at him when the principal broke in.

"Ok, ok, please take a seat Miss Winston." I shrugged, and took the only empty seat, which just happened to be beside Luke. _SCORE!_

"Hey." he said casually, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Hey," I said, searching for something to say. "Thanks for saving me last night, that kid had me scared to death."

"No problem," he said, smiling. "I just hate it when my friends hang on pretty girls when they're drunk." I snorted.

"Imagine that." I said, thinking that he surely wasn't referring to me as a 'pretty girl'. I was wrong.

"I meant you." he said, looking me in the eye, as if searching for something, and thinking he would find it in there. I smiled, I didn't believe him, but still, a compliment is a compliment.

"Thanks..." _He must like me... _I thought. I mean, what soc would call a greaser pretty? By the way, I know about socs and greasers because they had the same dumb thing in New York.

"I'm Luke, by the way."

"I know,"I said, "I'm Holly, well, you know that thanks to Mr. Shoe or whatever his name is." He laughed. I sat through most of the class staring at Luke, and getting started _at_ by classmates. The bell rang, and Luke looked at me.

"What class you got next?"

"English." I said. Good, I liked English.

"Oh. I got Geography. See you around, then?"

"Definetely." I said, smiling. I strolled out, and caught up with Pony, who was half way down the hall.

"Hey, you got English next?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Yeah, there's an empty seat beside me in the back, the teacher doesn't really care about seating." I replied.

"Tuff enough..." she said, sighing happily.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing at all." she said, staring into space. I stared at her pasty white neck, and found myself staring at her all period. She sat beside me, and we laughed and joked, and it ended up, we did the same thing in Science before lunch. I've never been able to laugh and joke like this with anybody, not even Two-Bit. I mean, I laughed at everything he said, but I never really spoke back. Next thing I knew, it was lunch, and we were walking towards Two-Bit, when some blonde soc I reckognised as 'Luke Wilson' came running up behind us, calling Holly's name.

"Holly!" She turned around, and smiled at the sight of him. I felt my stomach turn, and my heart leap. There was something I didn't trust about him.

"Hi, Luke."

"Hi, um... I was just wondering..."

"Spit it out soc!" Steve yelled. Steve was protective of the girls that were the sisterly type... so Dallas Winston's sister pretty much counted.

"Would you meet me after school, outside the gym?" She blinked. _Don't do it!_

"Sure, I guess." _No!_


	6. Trust Yourself

**Disclaimer:**

_**Cherry: **snigger, snigger..._

_**Ponyboy: Stop laughing! You wrote it, not me!**_

_**Cherry: Exactly... Chapter 6!**_

**Holly's POV**

I sat in bed, staring dreamily at the ceiling. The clock read 2:59 am. All day at school, I waited, anticipating my meeting with Luke.

**Flashback**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and let my long hair blow in the wind. I didn't really know where the gym was, so I just circled the school, until I found Luke standing outside the door. I approached him, and he gave me a soft smile.

"Hi." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Hey."

"So..."

"You're wondering why I wanted to see you here. Well, it was kinda akward to ask around your friends, but I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie."I blinked. On a school night? Well, it isn't like Dally was going to be home.

"Yeah, let's go."

**End Flashback**

I sighed dreamily. I had the time of my life. But I knew that if my brother knew I was out with a boy, he'd kill me. Something hit my window, and I jumped. I pulled the curtain back a little to find Ponyboy grinning at me. I sighed in relief. _Man, I sigh alot..._ I thought, as I opened the window.

"Where'd you go?" he said in a loud whisper.

"Out with Luke!" I whispered back. His face fell. _Ok then..._

"So, are you two around now?"

"Around?"

"You know, boyfriend, girlfriend..." I thought for a moment. I guess we were! I mean, he put his arm around me and everything! I smiled.

"I guess, I'm not sure... but don't tell Dallas!" I said, snappnig out of my daze. Pony smirked.

"You know I wont. But Steve overheard some socs talking in gym, sayin' that Luke wanted to take you out, so if Dally does find out, it aint from me." I jumped when I heard the door open and slam.

"Gotta go, Dally's home. Goodnight Pony!"

"Night, Holly." he said, smiling, and walking back to his place. I closed the window, and hopped into bed just as Dally came in.

"What's this I hear about Puke and you?"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! Don't think I don't dig nothin' bout what you do! I swear, if I-"

"Shut up!" I interuppted.

**Dally's POV**

I gawked at her. Shut up? SHUT UP? Nobody told Dallas Winston to shut up! I lifted my hand, but I couldn't follow through, when I saw the look of terror and hurt on her face. She squinted, and turned her face, as if just waiting for me to belt her. I couldn't... just... couldn't. It's like hitting a tougher, louder Johnny if he was actually related to me. I sighed, and sat beside her on the bed. She just stared at the wall.

"C'mon man..." I said, scratching my head, searching for words. "I couldn't hit you, I want you to know that." She just continued to stare at the wall stubbornly. "Man... I aint never been a brother. I mean, before you, Johnnycake was the closest I had to family. C'mon, why don't you just tell me who this guy is." she sighed, and turned to me.

"His name's Luke. He's a real nice guy, real nice. An' he stuck up for me when this dumb soc tried to.. well.. nevermind, but-"

"No, not nevermind, what happened?"

"Look, he just put his arm 'round me, and Luke threw him off, kay?"

"WHO IS HE!" I roared.

"I don't know, Dallas! Will you just listen to me!" I grinded my teeth, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Ok... so, is he a greaser?"

"No, he's a soc."

"WHAT! You listen to me! There's only one thing a soc wants with a girl like you!" She blinked, and tears started rolling down her face. _Aw, man..._

_'See... you _do _care...' SHUT IT!_

"A girl like me, huh? Dallas, you need to see that I'm not the little girl you left in New York anymore. I'm 14, and I've seen more than I need to see. I saw someone get killed Dally! Killed! I could take care of myself in the ghetto, don't you think I can take care of myself here? Huh?" I felt my face get hot. I wanted to punch the little broad, I really did.

"Man..." I stood up, jammed my fists in my pockets, and paced back in forth. I punched the wall, putting a crack in the spot that I hit. I turned around to look at her. She was _scared. _I had _scared _her. I scare alot of people, but scaring my own sister? _Man, I must be outta my mind... _I thought. I would never care... unless it was Johnny of course. I sighed. "Look, if you wanna date the asshole, then do it, okay? But any funny business, any _at all_, and you come to me, ya hear?" She nodded, wiping her tears.

"Kay." she said. I nodded, and left the room, jumping on my bed, and drifting right to sleep.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I listened to Sodapop's light breathing, knowing that he was awake. He rolled over, and put his arm around me.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" I didn't really feel like keeping secrets from Soda. He was my brother, and I loved him. Besides, I always told him what was on my mind.

"Well, you know Dally's sister, Holly?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"No. I'm just girl savvy, and let me take a wild guess, she's someone elses girl?"

"Let _me_ guess, girl savvy strikes again?"

"Nah, Steve told me." he said, laughing.

"Soda, I just don't... don't _trust_ this kid. It's something I just can't put my finger on. But Holly, man, she goes right with it. She really likes him"

"Look, Ponyboy, she's Dally's sister, she'll figure him out soon enough."

"I hope you're right." I said.

"I am, don't worry. Now go to sleep."

**Holly's POV **

_6 days after Luke and Holly hooked up_

I woke up with a terrible headache. The back of my head was pounding, and I felt dizzy. Dally was sitting on the end of my bed, and he had his head in his hands.

"What's up?" I said, and he jumped when he heard me speaking. He yawned.

"Just tired..."

"How come?" I said. He looked at me funny.

"Don't you remember? You was screamin' bloody murder this morning... I had to come in and calm you down."

"Oh." I said simply. I made and ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed in some low-cut jeans and a button up blouse. I looked at the clock. It read 7:30 am. I had some time to spare. I sat on the couch, and looked at Dally, who was asleep on the armchair. "Dallas?" I said softly, just to make sure he was asleep. He didn't answer. He looked different when he was asleep. Around the gang, he looked hard, and mean, and cold, and with me, he looked cold and worried. But when he was asleep, he looked... peaceful. He looked like the big brother that I haven't seen since I was 4. The lines in his face were relaxed, and he was smiling slightly. I watched him for about half an hour, then walked over to Ponyboy's house to go to school. I walked in, as instructed to do yesterday, and found Ponyboy and Johnny sitting on the couch, watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit.

"Hey Hilga." Two-Bit said non-chalantly. I smiled.

"Hey, Three-Bite." I said. I used to kinda dislike Two-Bit, maybe felt he was immature, but now I love him like a brother. I love them _all _like brothers. I sat on the couch between Johnnycake and Ponyboy,and stared at my feet dreamily.

"Glory kid, this soc's got you head over heels." Two-Bit remarked. I laughed. It's only been 6 days since we got together, and each night we spent was with eachother. I felt safe with Luke, and I knew he would never cheat on me. And I'm Dally's sis, ain't I? And Dally's always right, so I hear.

"Alrighty, kids..." Soda said, giving me a winning-grin. "School time." I got up, and followed the load of misfits outside. We walked to school in silence, then I met up with Luke, and left Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny to do their thing.

"Hey, baby..."

"Hi Luke..." I said, wondering why the hell he thought he could call me baby. I decided to let it slip, and entered the building with him.

"You know, I just kinda feel like taking a drive after school, just me and you, and the radio..." I looked up at him.

"You drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got my liscence at 14." he said. He was 15 now,so he must know how to drive.

"That sounds tuff..." I said, as Dally's voice entered my head.

_'Any funny business... any _at all_, and you come to me, ya hear?'_

_It'll be okay..._ I thought. I trusted Luke. I went through all my classes quietly, until I got to a class where it was only Pony and I. Ponyboy is like my best friend out of the gang. I could tell him anything, and he listened, without interrupting, or putting me down.

"What's up?" Pony said, noticing the look on my face.

"It's Luke... he invited me to go for a drive with him... I just have a feeling something's up."

"Well, what if you're right?"

"I dunno, but what if I'm wrong? Besides, I already said I'd go." Pony nodded, and I continued. "I just... I dunno, it's not that I don't trust him... I mean, I wanna go... but..."

**Pony's POV**

My heart was telling me not to let her go, but I just didn't want to be selfish like that...

"Just listen to yourself, I mean, if you think it'll be alright, then go."

"Thanks Pony... you savvy real good." she said, smiling at me. "Just, don't tell Dally..."

"You know I won't." I said. She smiled again.

"Yeah, you're too sweet to snitch anyone out." I smiled proudly. She said I was sweet.


	7. Rape Me

**Disclaimer:**

_**Cherry: Uh oh, dramarama!**_

_**Ponyboy: Uh oh, spaghettio!**_

**_Cherry: Warning- this chapter gets a _little_ graphic, but nothing you guys couldn't handle!_**

**_Ponyboy: Let's just say _I've _got my eyes and ears covered hehehe._**

_**Cherry: Oh, come on wussy, you know you like it…. Grrrawr. Besides, it ain't that bad!**_

_**Ponyboy: On with it…**_

**_Cherry: One more thing- the graphic parts are written after a big line… _BEWARE OF THE BIG LINE!**

**Holly's POV**

I sat through the whole day, wondering what the hell was going to happen. When the bell finally rang, I didn't want to just run straight to Luke, so I stayed with the guys. Naturally, they knew all about what was going on.

"If you know something's wrong, then you should just ditch him." Steve said.

"I know, I know… anyway… I guess I should go. Bye guys!" the boys all waved to me, and I met Luke in the parking lot standing next to his red mustang. That car was tuff.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah…" I said, wondering what I should be ready for. I left my backpack in my locker because I had no homework. I hopped in the front seat, and we drove away, to a spot I recognized as… you ready?…. THE PARK! DUN DUN DUN DUN! Ha. He parked in a secluded area behind a big oak tree. The autumn leaves of the trees fell to the ground with grace, but somehow, the setting was making me feel uneasy. With anyone else, I would have enjoyed this… but I guess Luke wasn't anyone else?

"So..." Luke said, turning the motor off, and locking the doors. I had a mad urge to bust the window and run for my life, but curiosity was taking over my senses. I wanted to see where this was going.

"So...?" I said.

"So... you ever had a boyfriend before?" _What the hell?_

"No."

* * *

"Cool..." he leaned in closer to me, until our lips were touching. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, but I pushed away. 

"What the fuck?" I felt a cold metal object touch my neck. He was holding a knife to my throat.

"If I were you, I would just do what I say..." he said, a mischevious grin entering his face. "Take off your shirt."

"Fuck you." I said hoping I looked tough, for I was scared as hell.

"Well, I didn't ask you out because you were sapless... I like 'em fiery..." he said. He used his knife to cut the buttons off of my shirt, then he removed it with his teeth, molesting freak.

"You bastard..." I whispered.

"That's right, now you just stay quiet..." he said. I didn't want to push him away, because he still had his knife close enough to slash me if I tried to escape, so I just waited for my moment to come. He pushed me against the door, and leaned on me. He kissed me in a line from my belly-button to my chin. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. This mofo was going to rape me! I was still in a bad position, so I continued to let him do what he was doing. He started sucking hard on my neck, leaving small red marks in each spot._Damn, that hurts! _

"You mother... fucker..." I mumbled. He continued to give me hickeys in akward places such as my stomach, and my upper chest. He laid on top of me and intwined our legs. He smother my lips with his own, but I did nothing when I felt his knife in my side. He pulled away, and got off me.

"Good girl, you just stay still.." he said, and started to unbutton my jeans. I closed my eyes tight as he pulled the zipper down._This isn't happening... _I thought. He pulled my jeans off, with the blade still in his hand, and he started running his fingers up and down my upper things. Hegave my inner thigh a hickey, threw his knife in the back seat, and tried to take off my panties. _Now! _I kicked him right in the nose, and he sat up, muttering curse words at me.I_ s_pit in his eye, and slapped him hard across the face. **I pulled the lock up, and jumped out of the mustang, leaving my clothes, because I didn't have the time to grab them.**

* * *

I had a good sense of where Ponyboy's house was, knowing that Dallas wouldn't be home. So I ran for a couple blocks, scantily clad, wearing only my white lingerie. I was out of breath when I got to the Curtis'. I stepped in the doorway, too scared to care that I was about to enter a house full of boys in my frilly underpants. I stepped through the door, and hung my head. Darry was sitting in the recliner, while Sodapop was on the couch, sitting beside Ponyboy, who was asleep with a blanket over him, and Two-Bit and Steve were standing in the middle of the floor. They all stared at me, jaws dropped, as I started to sob. Soda took the blanket from Ponyboy, and wrapped it around me, leading me to the couch. 

"What happened?" Darry asked softly, as Soda started patting my back. I put my head in my hands, and started crying hysterically. I felt violated, and dirty, like I had a disease, and I wasn't very comfortable with people touching me at the moment, but it was okay for Soda, because he was someone I trusted _for real._

"It's ok, just tell us what's wrong..." Sodapop cooed. I coughed from crying so hard, and took a moment to calm down.

"I knew I shouldn't have went... I k-knew it-t... and y-y-you all tried to s-stop me... but I just... I just..." I couldn't get it out. I heard a soft noise from beside me, and saw Ponyboy sit up from the corner of my eye. He just stared at me wide-eyed. I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, blushing when he saw my bra poking out from under the blanket. He turned his head away. I covered myself up better, and stared at the floor.

"Baby, your neck..." Soda said, touching one of the spots where "Puke" had given me a hickey. I didn't mind Soda calling me baby, he called everyone younger that himself that.

"I know... he..." I didn't really want to, but I opened the blanket to show him the other red marks.

"Did Luke do this to you?" he asked. I nodded. He looked me in the eye. "Did he... try to make you do anything that you... _didn't want to do?_" I nodded again.

"Christ..." Two-Bit muttered.

"Did he... _do what you didn't want him to do?_"

"No." I said calmly. "It's like this... he invited me to go for a 'drive' with him, so I thought nothing much of it. He went to the park, and he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away... he held a blade to my throat, and he..." I gulped. _Was this necessary? _"Look, he just took off my shirt and my jeans... and when he tried to take off the rest I kicked him in the nose, and ran away... it's no big deal..."

"It _is_ a big deal, and it'll be bigger when Dally finds out." Steve said. I looked at him in terror.

"You guys wouldn't... wouldn't tell Dallas, would you?"

"Holly, we have to... we can't let him get away with this..." Soda said softly. I pulled away.

"No! He won't care anyways! All he cares about is booze and broads..." I said harshly.

"Holly... Dally cares about you... more than anything or anyone else."

"Yeah, sure. Did he _tell_ you this?"

"No, but... I mean..."

"See? He doesn't give a hang about me..."

**Pony's POV**

I got a chill up my spine. I knew I shouldn't have let her go.

"This was all my fault... " I muttered. Holly looked at me.

"Pony.. no. This wasn't your fault. It was mine for letting my gaurd down around a soc." she said. I was about to argue, when Johnny stuck his head out from my room.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing Johnny, Ponyboy, you should go to bed. Everyone else, go where you're gonna go, if you're staying here, then go in Pony's room. Me and Soda need to talk to Holly." Darry said firmly. He was in a bad mood. We all filed in to my room.

"What happened?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Holly almost got raped..." Steve said coldly. I sat on the edge of my bed, with my head in my hands. _This is all my fault... this is all my fault..._

"None of this was your fault Ponyboy." Two-Bit said, reading my thoughts. His comical grin was gone, and his smokey grey eyes were smouldered over with an unreadable expression. I shook my head, and hopped into bed, trying to listen in on what was going on in the living room.

**Holly's POV**

"Holly, listen to me." Darry said firmly. I looked up at him. "We have to tell Dally. He will be angry, but he wont be angry with you. If worse comes to worse, you can stay here with us. I'm going to phone your brother. Now you just take a nap, you look awful." I just realized that I was too tired to argue, and so I put my head on Soda's lap, and covered myself with the blanket. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, for every time I closed my eyes, Luke was grinning at me evilly. I tried to relax, which wasn't hard, for Sodapop was stroking my hair, and calming me down. Before I knew it, my senses buzzed out, and the last thing I heard was Darry on the phone, and last thing I felt was Sodapop massaging my neck with his hand.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke to the sound of snoring. Dallas was sitting on his knees on the ground,and his head in his arms, which were on the edge of my bed. He wasasleep, and facing me. I looked at him, then my eyes wandered around the room. I sighed heavily. Dally opened his eyes slowly. First, his eyes lit up with anger, then they calmed to a sort of worried, tearful look.

**Dally's POV**

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at her. I would have yelled at her for going with that son of a bitch, but I had told her earlier that she was allowed to be with him. I told her that... I wanted to kick myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a horrible hearty tone. She just nodded. I looked at her neck, and felt sick when I saw the small red marks that I had seen last night.

"I-I'm gonna go make some breakfast..." I lied. Truth was, I couldn't cook to save my life, so I just sat in the armchair, and burried my head in my hands. _Dallas you fucking idiot... _I thought to myself.

_'You shouldn't give yourself so much credit... she did a great job of ignoring the little voice in _her_ head...' my_ little voice whispered.

_Shut the hell up... how do you know she has a tormenting little shit inside her head like you?_

_'It's my cousin...' _it replied.

"Fuck..." I muttered. I stared at the ceiling. "See what you did?" I said to the sky. "You die, and give me your daughter, and I get her raped..." I picked up a shoe and threw it at the wall. Just last night I had felt happy. I had felt like I was doing a good job for once, because I bought this dump of a house, and everything was shattered with one pisshead. _When I find that mother fucker, I'm going to kill him... _I thought. I said that to Darry and Soda last night too.

**Flashback**

"I let her down...when I find that mother fucker, I'm going to kill him!" I said, careful not to wake the kid.

"Dally, if you kill him, then you will let her down _for real_! Because you wont be there to take care of her while you're doing life for murder!" Soda replied.

**End Flashback**

I stared at the wall, letting tears run freely down my face. It was a big thing, because I never cry. But now, I just felt hopeless. If Holly didn't have enough sense to take her first chance and get the hell outta there, she could have been dead. If I was around more, maybe she wouldn't have had to meet him...

"Dallas?" she said softly from the hall. I wiped my face quickly.

**Holly's POV**

"Yeah..." he replied. I went into the living room to find him in the armchair.

"I guess you didn't get around to cookin' much..." I said, smiling. He just looked up at me.

"The guys told me what happened last night." he said. I took a good look at him. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. His eyes were lined with darker circles than before, and he looked sad and exhausted. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"I'm fine Dally. I'm better off than he is, I broke his nose." Dally looked up at me with a _'for real?' _look. I nodded. I rested my head on his chest, and we stared at the wall together. I felt a teardrop fall on my shoulder. Dally had one tear on his face, so I wiped it off. He just kept staring at the wall. He had his arm around me, and his grip was firm, and I felt safe, and loved for once in my life. "I love you Dally." Hetook his free handand stroked my hair.

"I love you too, kid."


	8. Fck It

**Disclaimer:**

_**Ponyboy: Akward...**_

_**Cherry: Shuzz the Fuzz Uzz... hey, at least things are picking up now!  
Ponyboy: Akward...**_

_**Cherry: Here's a thanks list to all my readers and reviewers! In no order:**_

_**SuperDope**_

_**Rugrats101**_

_**xImperfectlyx**_

_**acid rain 13**_

_**Johnny'sprincess**_

_**volleyballlover**_

_**babygurl33**_

_**sodapopluver**_

_**Eminemsgirl 16**_

_**Who fell the lowest**_

_**Lorelai Anastasia**_

_**Dess**_

_**Two-BitGortez**_

_**Snowgurl54**_

_**digitaldawn**_

_**crazyloverofboys**_

_**Drop Dead Fred Is My Invisible Friend**_

_**Thanks for being so loyal!**_

_**Ponyboy: She wishes she owned us... hehe...**_

**Holly's POV**

The next few days went by in a blur. I had to sit around the house, while Dally worked double shifts. Sodapop was normally with me, because he had the week off, and the gang often visited me when they could, but everyone was busy with school and work. I sat patiently in the house with Soda, and waited for my physical, mental, and emotional wounds to heal. I found a better friend in Sodapop than I have founnd in nobody else but Ponyboy. I could tell him almost anything, and he could give me expert advice, and comfort when needed. I told him and Pony about how I had trusted Luke, and I was ashamed of myself for making a bad judge of character.

"It's just, I used to be able to trust my opinion, and I was never led down the wrong way with my gut feeling, but now... it's like I can't trust myself anymore..." I said over a cup of tea, on the couch with Ponyboy and Sodapop. It was late at night, so they offered to keep me company.

"No, your judgement is fine, you just can't jump into things..." Soda said. I sighed... I'm such a sighbilly... I shook my head, and looked out the window. I was so shocked at what I saw, I dropped my mug, and the contents spilt all over Ponyboy, who yelped.

"Oh... my... god..." I said. Everyone followed my gaze, but no one was as surprised as me.

"I see Dally and Sylvia are together again..." Sodapop said good-naturedly, laughing. There, on my front lawn, was my brother Dallas Winston, making out with some blonde whose skirt was **way** too short. Dallas pulled her through the front door, (still kissing), and they tumbled on the ground.

"Dallas...?" I said, staring at him wide eyed. He and "Sylvia" looked up, and it looked like they were going to die of embarassment.

"Awww, is this your sister?" she said, coming over and pinching my cheeks. "You're sooooooo cuuuuutttteeee! What's your name?"

"Holly..." I said, rubbing my now-bruised cheek. Dally made a small cough, and beckoned her towards the bedroom. She smiled at me, and followed him in.

"Ok then..." Pony said quietly.

"Can I stay at your guys' place tonight?" I asked, wide eyed. Pony gulped, and Soda nodded. So I followed them back to their place in my pink fuzzy slippers and soft cotton pyjamas. I liked the Curtis home alot. It had a warm, inviting atmosphere. My house was cute, nicely decorated, but it gave the impression that it wasn't... home. Soda pulled a blanket up from under the couch, and handed it to me. I smiled at him, and mumbled a quick "thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, don't hesitate." Soda said.

"Can you give me the chicken pox?" I asked, on account of the fact that I had to go to school the next day. Soda laughed.

"Get some sleep." Without furher ado, I was out.

**Dally's POV**

I woke up with Sylvia sleeping next to me. I lifted my head to see clothing strew across the floor. My clothes, _and_ her clothes. I was glad to see that we were at least wearing our undergarments. I didn't need to leave a bun in the oven. I got up and threw on some jeans, and stumbled into the living room. Holly was there, munching on an apple and watching TV. She gave me a dirty look, picked up her school bag, and left.

"What was that for?" I yelled, even though she had left already. I shook my head and felt a hand snake around my waist.

"Come back to bed..." muttered a female from behind me. I didn't have to look to know that she was pouting, and her mascara was all over her face. I threw her hands off me, and took a step forward.

"Get the hell outta here, man." I said. I then turned around, and felt a hand smack my face hard.

"Ok, I guess you don't want your clothes..." I said, lifting her, dropping her on my front porch, and locking the front door.

"Dallas you whore!" she yelled, banging on the door. I threw her clothes out the window, and went back to sleep.

**Holly's POV**

I stepped into the Curtis house and slammed the door behind me. All I saw was Ponyboy looking at me wide eyed on the couch from behind a book. I stopped.

"Where's the guys?" I asked.

"In the lot doing some kicks..." he replied quietly.

"Oh..." I said, feeling rather embarassed from coming in in such a rage, when no-one but Pony was there. Yes, I am a bit of a dramaqueen sometimes. "Should we go see them?"

"Yeah, sure." Pony said, putting his book down and grabbing his bag. It was Friday, but I knew that if I didn't go to school, the staff would look into it, and the last thing we need is to be tangled up in a lawsuit. We walked to the lot in silence (as usual), and watched the guys kick the ball around. When the time came, the school-goers came with me and Ponyboy to school.

"Hey y'all, I saw Sylvia's daddy walking down the street yesterday, and said a few words..." Two-Bit said, with a grin.

"What'd you say?" I asked, mildly interested.

"Well, I called him a faggot, and he hit me with his purse!" he yelled, howling with laughter. Everybody laughed, even Johnny, who chuckled quietly to himself. I even giggled a little though I'm rather opposed to homophobes... but I knew that Two-Bit meant no harm, he probably heard about last night, and tried to cheer me up, because I was in a foul mood. We walked to school laughing and joking, and as soon as we got on school property, we saw the devil. Well, actually, we saw Luke.

"Come here, kid." Steve said, taking hold of my arm. I tried to pull away, but I was tired, and his grip was strong. Luke approached us, alone thankfully.

"Can I talk to you?" he said to me.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Go to hell." she said in a quiet, dangerous tone that was often heard from Dally.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you fucking pervert! Do you think I'm going to just forget what you've done to me?" she yelled. I raised my eyebrows. Since when did she swear?

"What did I do to you?" he said, testily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she shrieked hysterically. She lifted her top up to reveal her midriff. On it were the small red marks that we had seen a week ago. They weren't as red as before, but they were clearly visible. Two-Bit and Steve stared at the two of them in shock. Johnny just shifted nervously.

"Baby, I'm sorry..." he said, stepping toward her, trying to hug her. She belted him hard across the cheek. "You bitch!" he said, winding his hand up to smack her, but Steve grabbed his arm, and squeezed it tight.

"I would turn around and beat it away from her if I was you." Steve said in a rare dangerous tone. He let go of Luke's arm, and Luke glared at him, and walked away. We turned to her. She had Dally's famous scowl down pat, a family resemblance, no doubt. She looked at me, and her eyes softened.

"Are you okay?" I asked, because her face was beet red, and her eyes were watering.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry you had to see that..." she said, half-smiling. She looked at the ground. "I should have never left New York."


	9. Girl's Night

**Disclaimer:**

**Cherry: Tee Hee.**

**Ponyboy: You have something to tell the audience?**

**Cherry: I don't own y'all... happy?**

**Ponyboy: I will be when you put the next chap up!**

**Holly's POV**

"Yeah, and I should have never left the circus." Two-Bit said, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at the ground, as we made our way into the building. The rest of the day came and went as usual. I sat in Geography with a friend of mine named Kali. Kali was Two-Bit's little sister, and was around my age, but the gang and I never saw much of her outside of school. She was my only gal-pal, and couldn't be summed up in one word. She was crazy-cool, and the best gal-pal you could ask for. She wasn't a priss, but would do girly things with me when we were sick of being around guys. All through the day, I was either stuck with Kali or the gang, afraid of running into Luke again. Unfortunately, I had to walk home alone, because Pony was staying for a track meet, Steve was going to work, and Two-Bit had detention. I decided to sleep over at Kali's place, because I was afraid of bumping into Dally and having a repeat of last night. I wasn't all that mad at him, really. It was just kinda weird to see your brother come through the door clutching a third-class whore.

Kali and took the long road back so I could inform her of the events of this morning. She doesn't walk to school with us, because she doesn't like to get up early, and Two-Bit is at the Curtis house bright and early.

"Glory... what a creep." she said, shivering. She knew about what had happened between Luke and I because Two-Bit had told her about it.

"I know. I need to get away from guys for a while." I said. "The new Seventeen's out, wanna get it?" I said. She nodded, and we went into the grocery store to buy magazines, and all the candy we could eat. We passed the DX, and went in for a few minutes to talk to Soda and Steve.

"Hello kids." Steve said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dally told me to tell you he wouldn't be home 'till late, so if you want, you can stay at my place." Soda said. He was such a sweetie .

"That's okay. If you see him, could you tell him I'm staying at Kali and Two-Bit's?"

"Yeah, no sweat." he said. I smiled.

"Bye guys!" I said, waving, and walknig out with Kali.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" she squeaked. I giggled.

"I know." I said.

"I kinda thought that you had a thing for Pony." I stopped. Me? Pony? I thought.

"Yeah, he's real nice and all... let's face it, he don't like girls like me." I said thoughtfully.

"I dunno, I _just might_ have heard from Two-Bit, who heard from Steve, who heard from Soda that he has a thing for you!" she shrieked, leading me through her door and up to her room.

"No..."

"Yeah!"

"No..."

"Yeah!"

"You know what we sound like right now?" I asked, trying to get off topic."

"A couple of shrieking Socs?" she replied.

"Yeah." I said, laughing. We sat on her bed, and listened to Elvis, The Beatles, and The Rolling Stones, while we stuffed our faces with junk food and pizza, and gossiped about every Soc at school. Everything from Sandy and Sodapop, to Ringo Starrs new haircut. It was really only the Greaser guys who didn't like The Beatles. We liked them just fine. Before I knew it, we were passed out on the floor.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'm kinda tied up with homework right now!**


	10. This Kiss

**Disclaimer:**

_**Cherry: I don't own The Outsiders...**_

_**Ponyboy: S.E. Hinton does...**_

**_Cherry: p.s. I AM CHERRY J. NOT CHERRY VALANCE! But I don't go by Cherry after this chapp. I go bby: Janie-Liz! eeek!_**

**Dally's POV**

"No shit, Sherlock!" she yelled at me. Holly and I were fighting for the thousandth time this week. This time, it was something about me and Sylvia. Wait a sec... what do I mean, 'this time'? It's almost every time. Sylvia was sitting on the couch, filing her fake fuschia nails.

"Honey, Dally's a big boy, he needs his privacy too..." she cooed.

"You shut up you stupid tramp!" she yelled, slamming the door and walking next door. I hit the counter. Damn kid... she'll run over, and probably vent it out to Ponyboy and the gang, then come back here, give me the cold shoulder, and everything will be alright in a week. I am just as sick of Sylvia as she is... I guess it's just a guy thing... keep the girl if she'll give you pants.

"Why don't you just give that little brat in to a girls home? Or better yet, drop her off at your father's..." I turned around, and picked her up by the shoulders.

"Never... ever... say that." I said, flinging her out the door. I kicked the foot stool next to the armchair, and flopped onto the couch.

**Holly's POV**

I stomped next door to the Curtis house, and flung myself through the door. Surprisingly, nobody was home, so I sat on the couch, and bawled into my hands. I cried for a long time, then I felt the spot next to me sink a little, and somebody put a hand on my shoulder. It was funny how I could tell who he was, just by touch. His touch was gentle, and unsure of whether he was allowed to touch me or not.

"What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked softly. I lifted my head.

"Nothing... I'm just... being... just had another... it doesn't matter..." I mumbled, shaking my head. I stood up, and so did he. I flung my arms around him, and buried my head into his chest, closing my eyes. I could hear his heart beating, faster... faster...

"It matters to me." he said finally. I lifted my head. Our faces were very close. I could say too close for comfort, but I was extremely comfortable. I gave in, as our faces got closer, and our lips touched. I felt a tingling sensation inside my stomach. When it was over, I wished I could do a replay. We looked at eachother for a long time.

"I love you, Pony." I said, as I held him tight. And it was the truth.


	11. The End

**Disclaimer:**

_**Jliz: I'm not Cherry anymore**_

_**Pony:You don't own us**_

_**Jliz: No shit Sherlock! P.S. watch for language peoples! Nice 'n' long she is!**_

**Pony's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I had this swelling feeling inside my chest. Sure, lots of people have told me that they love me... Soda, Darry, Dad, Mom... but Mom was the only girl who ever said that to me. I had told the guys about what happened. Soda was proud and joking, and Darry was surprised, and snickering. Two-Bit said how he knew we had something, Johnny seemed mildly surprised, and Steve just laughed with Soda. But there was one more member of the gang who didn't know... and I was dreading the day he would find out. Would he be mad at me? Would he _hit_ me? Or would he just go along with life, as if it was no surprise... _Number three isn't an option... _I thought. He would definetely be mad... who cares? I've got myself a big beefy brother who could play varsity football, and who would do anything for me. Besides, I'm a fast runner. I still dreaded Dally's reaction. Dallas Winston is tough _and_ tuff. He probably wanted someone somewhat like himself for his sister. But am I tough enough? **Am I tuff enuff?**

**Holly's POV**

I sat on the couch with Kali, twidling my thumbs, and thinking about Ponyboy. Sylvia was fumbling through the fridge in her underwear and a tank top. Dallas was out God-knows-where, and had told her to stay with me for whatever reason, and Kali had come over early to visit me. Apparently, Sylvia and Dally had a fight yesterday, but they made up. I really didn't mind Sylvia... it's just that she was uber-slutty, and it really grossed me out when she 'got busy' with my brother. Actually, for the past week, Sylvia and I have been kind of bonding, (unless you count the parts where I call her a tramp, because she's been banging with Dally).

"I can remember my first boyfriend..." she said, pulling out a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"He's not my first..." I said, remembering Luke, and the other jerks I've dated.

"Yeah, but do you honestly think 'Puke' counts as a boyfriend, after he nearly raped you?" she asked, pouring us each a glass.

"No, he doesn't even count as a human being. Luke is dead to me. Anyways, I've had boyfriends before him." I said, taking a swig. "Probably not as many as you, though." I laughed.

"Really... look... you might wanna sit down for this..." she started.

"Sylvia: look at me. I _am _sitting down."

"Right..." she said, sitting infront of Kali and I in the armchair.

"Where do I start..." she muttered. "Okay. You probably all see greaser girls like me as stupid whores, who wear too much make-up, and bang any guy in sight. But it's deeper than it seems."

"Really.." Kali said cynically. "How so?"

"Well, we all have a darker, meaner past than most. I mean, my own past is unmentionable. That is stab one: the make-up. It's like, we wear the make-up to cover up scars. They aren't visible on the outside, not all of them, but it's like putting on a mask. And, I guess the reason we crave guy's attention and fake sympathy, is because we don't get any attention or _real_ sympathy from anyone else. And the reason we swear so much: to cover up our weaknesses... to make the illusion of being tough." I sat and absorbed all this. It seemed to somewhat make sense.

"SO, let me guess... the make-up puts alien messages into your head telling you to get knocked up by Dally?" Kali said sarcastically, cocking her eyebrow in a Two-Bit-ish way. I knew Kali didn't really like Sylvia, she just was too nice to let her know.

"God, you're like your brother." Sylvia replied in awe.

"Eww, don't say that!" Kali said. she didn't like to be compared to Two-Bit, even though they were so much alike.

"Do you like being thought of like that? Like a stupid, slutty broad?" I asked.

"Not really..."

"Then how come you encourage it?" I asked. It was funny how she knew her problem, she knew why people thought of her the way they do, but she did nothing to change it.

"_The illusion_, my dear." she said, smirking. I looked out the window, and saw Pony sitting on his porch with Johnny. I wondered what they were talking about.

**Pony's POV**

"She told you she loved you, huh Pony?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Yeah..." I said, taking a puff from my cigarette. I blew a perfect smoke ring, before continuing. 'I think I love her, too..."

"Ain't you scared of what Dal's gonna do?"

"Yeah... I just hope he don't kick my head in..." I said. Johnny said nothing. He barely ever says anything. He just looked at the ground.I could only imagine Dally when he finds out. His face would flush, his left eye would twitch, and I'd be in for it.

"I don't think old Dal' would hurt you for going out with his sister." Two-Bit said from behind us, making Johnny and I jump out of our skin. He let out a big belly laugh, and sat between Johnny and me. "I mean, he didn't go after that Luke kid until _after_ he... well...tried to _get busy_ with Holly." I considered this, then looked right at Two-Bit.

"He went after Luke?" I asked, surprised at how I didn't know this.

"Nah, but he's _going_ after him. I'll bet ol' Dally has him by the throat this second." he said good-naturedly. I stood up.

"He's gonna kill him!" I shouted. I ran down the street, and I could hear Two-Bit's car behind me.

"Pony, wait up!" Two-Bit yelled. I stopped to wait for them, and realized how fast I had been running. I was only running for about 30 seconds, and I was already half way to Sutton. When they caught up with me, I hopped in the back, and we drove to the South side. I didn't know exactly where he lived, but I knew it was in the South side. We drove around all the neighborhoods, when we saw a kid running down the street, Dally close behind. Dally jumped on him, and started slugging him on the face. He got up, and started kicking his sides, shouting.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You dare fucking come near my sister! You bastard!" he yelled with every kick. We hopped out, and pulled him away from Luke, who had a bloody and bruised face. We pulled him in the back of the car, and left on two wheels, because Two-Bit was driving so fast.

"Man, you could've killed that kid, Dally!" Two-Bit said loudly, struggling to keep his driving somewhat safe.

"That was what I was working up to..." he growled in reply, spitting out the window.

"Well if you did, you'd get the chair, then whose gonna take care of Holly, huh?" Two-Bit said. Dally just looked at his hands, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I know you would, eh Pony?" he said, rubbing the top of my head hard with his fist.

"Yeah..." I said, gulping. I had a feeling Dally was gonna find out sooner than I anticipated.

**Dally's POV**

I was angry that I didn't get to murder that little shit, but I beat him to a pulp, and besides, Two-Bit had a point. Everyone was quiet on the way to my place. We all hopped out once Two-Bit pulled up to the shabby little property. I walked in, and found Holly, Kali, and Sylvia, sitting in the living room, and giggling. They all stopped when we walked in, and Sylvia excused herself to put on make-up. Holly looked at me funny.

"Dallas, what happened?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I told you I'd kill that mother fucker..." I said. I couldn't think of how to tell her.

"What mother... what?"

"That guy... the one that fuckin' molested you, I beat the shit out of him, that's what." I said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked.

"No, they stopped me before I could." I said, nodding to Two-Bit and Pony. "Wait... you're saying you didn't want me to pound that little shit?"

"No, but... c'mon, I've only lived with you a little while, but even I know you'd kill somebody." she said.

"Well, I was gonna..." I muttered.

"Oh, Dal'..." she said, getting up and giving me a hug. I held her tight. Then realized I had a crowd, so I let her go.

"Okay, okay, c'mon, I got a reputation here..." I murmered so only she could hear. She just laughed. Sylvia came out, with a load of make-up on, and her tank top and underwear. Pony's ears turned red, and Johnny looked away. But Two-Bit... well, Two-Bit just howled like a coyote.

"Keith Herbert Matthews!" Kali said, just to embarass him. Two-Bit stuck his tongue out at her pre-school style.

**Holly's POV**

"Which one's Ponyboy again?" Sylvia muttered to me.

"The one with the red ears." I said, noticing Ponyboy's ears. She walked over to him, gave him the once-over, and pinched his cheek.

"What a cute little boyfriend you would make..." she commented cheerily. _Oh god..._ I thought. I looked at Dally, who was laughing.

"Whose the lucky broad?" Dally asked.

"Dontcha know? Holly is!" Sylvia shrieked in delight. Dally stopped laughing. He stopped breathing, I think. His face turned white with anger, and Two-Bit lead everyone out, leaving me and Dally alone in the house.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... why would you do that?"

"Dally, look at me. Do I look two years old to you?"

"No, but you look in an awful state to handle another boyfriend! Don't you ever think?"

"I do! I think more than you, which is why I'm still in school, why I get straight A's, and why I'm not dating a male-version of Sylvia!" I shouted. Dally lifted his hand, and smacked me right across the face. I stumbled. Everything was moving slow. My mind was racing. _He hit me... he hit me... _was the only thing going through my head. I put a hand to my cheek. My face stung.

"Holly..." Dally said suddenly, wide-eyed.I turned around, and ran straight out the door. I just kept running, and running, not knowing where I was going. I could hear people calling my name in the distance. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get straight out of there. I was running for what seemed like hours, which turned out to be only a few minutes, according to the clock in the DX, which I found after I walked in.

"Holly... what's wrong?" Soda said from behind he counter.

"Nothing..." I said, turning and running outward. I ran until I hit a part that looked richer than the side I lived on. I stopped to look around. _I'm definetely on the South side..._ I thought. I started to turn around, when I felt someone grab me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I knew that touch... I knew that breathing down my neck... and I got a chill down my spine. I elbowed Luke in the groin, and ran towards the North side, though i didn't want to face Dally, it was better than being molested again. I ran past the DX, when I bumped into a figure slightly taller than me. We both fell to the ground. He got up, and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" asked Ponyboy.

"I think so..." I muttered. We walked to the park, where we sat on a bench, and I told him everything that happened.

"Jeeze, I know Dally's hot tempered, but I never thought he'd hit _you_."

"I never knew what to expect, really..." I said. Pony wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest. I felt safe, and wanted. "I don't want to go back there..."

"You can stay at my place..." he offered. I nodded, and we walked back to his place. Unfortunately, Dallas was sprawled across the couch with a moody facial expression. He jumped when I came in. I turned around to leave, but Pony held me. "I won't let him hurt you..." he muttered. I turned around, and decided it was time to stop cowering at every fist shaken in my face. I looked Dally square in the eye.

"Holly, can we talk?" he asked.

"I'm here, ain't I?"

"Look kid, I... I... I'm sorry, alright? And I don't say sorry, so you better-"

"Better what, Dally? Better wait until our next fight, so you can hit me harder, and I can hightail it to Texas? I don't think so. I'm sick of waiting, and.. and being pushed around!"

"Ok..." he sighed. "Go out with Pony then... he's a good kid... just... please, please... watch yourself?" he said, tears developing in his eyes. "I don't... don't wanna lose you..."

"Oh, god..." I said, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't look at my tough older brother with tears in his eyes. I couldn't look at _anyone_ with tears in their eyes anymore. I was sick of people crying.. I was sick of crying myself. I sat on the couch beside Dally. "Okay... I'll watch myself... okay?"

"Yeah." Dally said, wiping the tears from his eyes, looking away. I kissed him on the cheek, in a perfectly normal, sisterly way. He put his arm around me, and I realized something for the first time since I'd moved to Tulsa. There really is people who care about me, who'd die for me. I've got my brother, I've got Kali, Sylvia... and I've got Pony. I've got the whole gang. Pony sat beside me, and slipped my hand into his. When I first moved to Tulsa, I had one question in my head. **Am I tuff enuff? **Tuff enough for my brother, for the gang. I looked around, and thought... _Maybe I am._

**Dally's POV**

So, it seemed everything had fallen into place. Holly and I were getting along fine now, and her and Pony were madly in love. She had friends, she had herself... and I guess she had me.

_'You guess? She always had you, you just didn't have her.'_

_Shut up._

_'Who's gonna make me?'_

_Alright, consider yourself ignored._

_'No! no! Hey! Don't ingore me! Hey, dontcha..." _

I smiled to myself, and watched my little sister hit it off with Pony infront of our house. I put my arm around Sylvia, and relaxed. It's all good.

_**The End**_

_**Ponyboy: Well, I guess it's all over, huh?**_

_**JLiz: Yeah, but don't fret! I've got a new fic in the works, and this one's gonna be different!**_

_**Ponyboy: Let's hope.**_

_**JLiz: Hey! **(gives Pony a noogie)_

**Well, sorry it had to end here. It was just time to start a new fic. I've got a new one, and it's a whole different approach. I should have it up soon, I'm just a little tied up right now. I want to thank you all for being so supportive, and for all your reviews! Tah-tah now!**

**  
**


	12. Message to the Readers

Hello Everbody!

No, this fic is finished, so this isn't a new chapter.

Actually, I just wanted to thank all my readers, because I _still_ get messages about my fic!!!! And I appreciate that so much you guys, thank you, really! Well, I am working on a sequel, but it is well in the beginning stages, so don't expect anything for a while. :-(

BUT, I _do_have a story in the works, and I have posted it on a blog. It already has the first chapter up, and I would really love if you guys would check it out for me!!!!

here is the link:

**http://gypsys-tramps-gossip. comment on the page or message me, for I really value your opinion **** ♥**

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
